Talk:Aperception quotient
What is this? Did I post this already? What is this article even about? I have no idea what it references...Logan 5 20:51, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) IfD archive for Aperception quotient ; Aperception quotient *This article needs to go until someone can figure out what it's supposed to be about and provide some sort of definition or other canon summary.Logan 5 23:15, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I vote to keep as long as this article gets citation and formatting, but the term comes from -- in the personnel files. its related to ESP apparently? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 00:16, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Citing and formatting would only seem to be the beginning. The reference to WNMHGB is there, but unless we can say how it relates to ESP what point does it serve? Logan 5 01:49, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Hmmm, after doing some checking with my old pal google i've found: ** ESP Report for Gary Mitchell and ESP Report for Dr. Elizabeth Dehner. * Google also wanted to change Aperception to Apperception which it turns out is a term in psychology and it means "Perception as modified and enhanced by one's own emotions, memories, and biases". I think this is going to be tricky to work into anything worth keeping so I vote delete and stick the term itself with all its lack of information under ESP. -- Jaf 02:04, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' and move that small definition to ESP. Kahless 05:20, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I vote one of three things: Delete and Redirect to ESP because it is almost impossible to create and gauge the meaning of a fictional psychological measurement in an article based sole on term/rating ("APERCEPTION QUOTIENT: 20/100"), other than to redundantly say what I've currently changed the page to say, so go there and check out my handy work. That goes without saying that I vote to Keep it, if my changes are deemed acceptable. --Alan del Beccio 09:46, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** I also wrote similar articles on Duke-Heidelburg quotient and general knowledge quotient. --Alan del Beccio 11:25, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Mistaken premise? Just wondering regarding the external link? Someone has linked this article "aperception" theme to the real life concept of "apperception" - are these necessarily the same thing? The future example would seem to relate more to perceiving unknown quantities (prefix "a-" meaning 'without' - 'without perception') which is an accurate summation of the esper ability description... this is apparently not the origination of the "apperception" term which does not refer to such abilities in any way, it is about perception being affected by experience. -- Captain MKB 20:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the article claims that the aperception quotient measures apperception :D -- Capricorn 23:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I can see that part of the problem.. I can also see that this interpretation was based on a suggestion made above. However, that doesn't make it correct. -- Captain MKB 00:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC)